


Farewell to Jotunheim

by DistractedDream



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a summer in Jotunheim, Loki prepares to return to his home on Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

Loki’s long fingers smoothed over the fur covering on his bed. The soft material looked more cream than white against the cerulean tones of the ice of his quarters. He had never wanted to live in Jotunheim but the temperatures on Midgard sent him frequently to this snow-covered sanctuary. Loki had taken great care to make his residence’s exterior unremarkable and unbreachable. Though he had killed Laufey many years ago, there was still danger in this realm. His first stay had found him quickly drained, trying to maintain an illusion of there being no building at all. Subsequent trips had been better spent as he used his time to recharge, using magic infrequently.

Here, he had no reason to maintain the façade of Asgardian skin. His blue Jotunn skin almost blended into the walls of his rooms, blended better into the surrounding land. It allowed him some freedom to move about the realm, the excursions clearing his mind when he was alone. He still avoided encounters with other Frost Giants, but when it was inevitable, his dagger often required cleaning after. That too brought its own sort of peace.

This Jotunheim dwelling, however, would never be his home. It was a refuge to hide in, but never a place to make a life. His head turned slightly, the azure light reflected from the walls deepening the blue of Loki’s profile as his thoughts turned to his home on Midgard. He had gone back briefly for Mischief Night, but with the dawn, he had returned to this frozen realm. The seasons would be changing again. Snow would soon fall and there would be places on Midgard reminiscent of Jotunheim. Icicles would cling precariously to eaves, natural frozen spears glinting in a sunlight that would bring no warmth. The winter solstice would drive diurnal creatures to the safety of their dens, drive nocturnal beings into a dark splendor. With any luck, his Midgardian home would be subjected to a blizzard during the solstice.

Loki smiled softly as he gathered his dagger and the few personal effects he always carried on his form. A solstice snowy stroll would be a perfect outing. He could just picture the quiet of the frozen woods surrounding his property. He cast his eyes once more around his Jotun abode. Should any Frost Giant enter while he was away, there could be no identifying objects to connect him to the space. Satisfied there were not, Loki departed, carefully traversing to one of the hidden paths that allowed him passage between realms.

Loki was returning to Midgard.

**Author's Note:**

> To read what happens after Loki's return, please check out "The Darkness Within Desire" (NSFW).


End file.
